Actuators are used in equipment such as vehicles to actuate vehicle components including for example the vanes of vehicle engine turbochargers.
The present invention is directed to such a vehicle component actuator with new improved and cost saving features including, among other elements, a compact motor and gear structure, a seal band with beads for sealing the actuator and retaining the printed circuit board against vibration in the housing, and improved clips for securing the actuator cover to the actuator housing.